


Pierwsze wrażenia

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Noc przedślubna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Napisane dawno temu, kiedy jedna rozmowa Witolda i Anny tak bardzo przypomniała mi teksty jego ojca...I właśckwie nie wiem czemu jeszcze nie wrzucone dla mojego małego ilością, wielkiego sercem fandomu z kk
Relationships: Witold&Kiejstut, Witold/Anna
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Pierwsze wrażenia

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane dawno temu, kiedy jedna rozmowa Witolda i Anny tak bardzo przypomniała mi teksty jego ojca...
> 
> I właśckwie nie wiem czemu jeszcze nie wrzucone dla mojego małego ilością, wielkiego sercem fandomu z kk

Kolasa toczyła się po leśnej drodze. Przez szparę w zasłonce niewiele było widać szumiących drzew. Dużo lepszy widok rozpościerałby sie z końskiego grzbietu, ale jakby to wyglądało gdyby księżniczka przyjechała konno? Z resztą i tak nie mogła skupić myśli na przyrodzie wokół, docenić piękna liści Perkunowych drzew.

Mogła tylko myślec o swoim wybranku, a raczej o tym, którego rodzina dla niej wybrała. I o rodzinie przyszłego męża. O kniaziu Kiejstucie cała Litwa słyszała, o jego żonie także, a chłopi na północy kraju (w ich ziemiach też) czcili ją tak, jak prosty lud czcił kriwejtów, okazując coś pomiędzy strachem a uwielbieniem. Za to mało było słychać o samym Witoldzie. Ta niewiadoma mogła oznaczać wszystko. Mógł być wiernym synem zawsze u boku ojca stojącym, tępym zabijaką, tchórzem, wolącym domowe pielesze... 

Mógł też być niewyględny. Co oczywiście blaknąć powinno przy perspektywie tego, że miał szanse zostać Wielkim Księciem, a żonę uczynić Wielką Księżna, ale jednak...

Kolasa zatrzymała się; księżniczka Anna usłyszała zaniepokojone prychanie koni. Wyjrzała zza zasłony. Mniejsza o konwenanse, kiedy mogło dziać się coś poważnego. Przeszkoda na drodze okazała sie zdecydowanie bardziej zajmująca niz powalone drzewo albo rozmokły, grząski grunt. 

Widząc wspaniały okaz żubra, odpoczywającego sobie spokojnie na środku drogi i niespiesznie obgryzajacego przydrożne krzaki, instynkt łowczyni zadziałał szybciej niż rozsądek. Chwyciła kuszę wciśniętą przez ojca przed wyjazdem na wszelki wypadek. Naciągnęła. Nałożyła bełt. I strzeliła.

*** 

Jej pierwsza myślą na widok Witolda była ulga. Bo z wyglądu był niczego sobie. Właściwie nawet przystojny. Im dłużej mu się przyglądała, tym bardziej się jej podobał. Niestety nie tak samo pozytywnie wypadała ocena charakteru. Przedstawił się bardzo dwornie, ale ileż prawdy mogło być w czułych słówkach, kiedy widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu? Jeśli wymyślał je na poczekaniu, to przynajmniej był też bystry. Miała nadzieję, że nie przygotował tego przemówienia zawczasu. 

– Rad jestem, że cię widzę. Twoja urodę zachwalali swaci, ale teraz rzec muszę, że nie oddali sprawiedliwości twojemu pięknu. Witaj, Anno, w naszych skromnych progach. Będziesz ozdobą tego domu, jak perła z Morza Czarnego-

– No chyba nie takie znowu skromne, – wpadł mu w słowo Kiejstut. – Może to nie Malbork, ale i nie drewniana chata. Spalić się nie da, dojazd utrudniony, obroni przed atakiem, a to najważniejsze. Chyba, że księżniczka do większych wygód przywykła?

Nie podobało się jej, jaki milczący Witold robił się przy ojcu. Kniaź może wyglądał dość groźnie, ale przecież nie tak strasznie, jakim malowały go krzyżackie opowieści docierające znad granicy. 

Jeszcze mniej podobał jej sie przeszywający wzrok Biruty. Czuła się pod tym spojrzeniem naga i rozebrana nie tylko z szat, ale i z cielesności, aż druga kobieta mogła spokojnie obejrzeć sobie jej duszę. Powstrzymała odruch, by się przeżegnać trzykrotnie.

Może niektórzy spośród Giedyminowiczow byli ochrzczeni, ale z pewnością nie ta część rodu. Więc Anna wolała się ze swoją wiarą nie obnosić. Nie przeszkadzało jej to zbytnio. Ludzie interesowali ją bardziej niż bogowie. A religii wszyscy wokół używali jako części walki politycznej i wojskowej. 

– Nie przywykła, – odpowiedziała Anna, widząc, że Witold odezwać się nie kwapi, a Biruta nadal gromi ją wzrokiem. – Im kto bliżej granicy mieszka, tym częściej narażon na ataki Krzyżaków, więc i na zbytki nie ma sposobności.

Wydawało się jej, że Kiejstut uśmiechnął się pod zarostem.

– Ale i biednie nie jest u nas. Nasz ród też od kunigasów się wywodzi. 

– Chodźmy, uczta powitalna czeka, – wtrącił Witold, zmieniając temat.

Jego słowa przywiodły Annie na myśl incydent z drogi.

– Poślijcie z łaski swojej kogoś gościńcem, bo tam truchło żubra leży. Udało nam się upolować po drodze. Szkoda, żeby się zmarnowało.

Ostrożnie nie powiedziała, kto zwierzę położył. Kto wie, jakie wielcy książęta mieli zdanie na temat roli kobiet. Oczywiście miały zapewnić przyszłych dziedziców, rodzić dzieci i je wychowywać. Ale oprócz tego, co było dozwolone, co nakazane, a co zabronione, to było dość płynne. Słyszała na przykład, że na niektórych dworach nie pozwalali księżniczkom brać udziału w łowach. U nich tak blisko wroga z czarnym krzyżem byłoby nie do pomyślenia, żeby ktoś z kunigasowego rodu nie umiał posługiwać się bronią. Ale kto wie, jak tutaj, gdzie ich potężna twierdza chroniła?

***

Po wszystkich opowieściach, jakich nasłuchała się w domu rodzinnym pół żartem, pół jako przestroga opowiadanych miała zupełnie inne wyobrażenie co do panujących u władców Litwy stosunków. Straszyli ją, że tu o takich swobodach, do jakich w rodzinnym domu przywykła, będzie mogła jedynie pomarzyć. Że wielcy książęta surowi, okrutni i apodyktyczni.

Planowała sobie po cichu sojusznika szukać w Birucie właśnie. Wydawało się, że ona najbliższą matki osobą teraz dla niej będzie. W drugiej kolejności dobrze byłoby narzeczonego do siebie przekonać. A gdyby już miała ich po swojej stronie, to i sam Kiejstut nie byłby jej straszny.

Tymczasem właśnie z księciem Kiejstutem nawiązała od razu nić porozumienia. To on wydawał sie najbardziej zainteresowany rozmową z nią i nie wydawał się przy tym odgrywać sztucznej roli. Może dlatego, że mówił prostszym językiem niż Witold albo dlatego, że czasem wybierał szczerość zamiast uprzejmości.

– Mały oddział jako twoją eskortę wysłali. Tak źle u was z wojskiem? Ludzi wam brak?

– Mało wysłali, żeby zamku strzec mogło więcej. To jedna z twierdz nadgranicznych. Takie były rozkazy Olgierda... i twoje, panie, kiedy-

Kiejstut machnął ręką, przerywając jej.

– Tak, Olgierd jest Wielkim Księciem. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę i nie bronię ci nazywać rzeczy po imieniu.

– kiedy ostatni raz Wielki Książę z wojskiem przeciągnął, – dokończyła.

– Czyli słuchacie się rozkazów. To dobrze. Skoro wywodzicie się od kunigasów, to mogłoby się wam oddzielne księstwo ćmić.

Anna nie wiedziała, czy z niej kpi, czy naprawdę usiłuje wybadać nastroje poddanych. Ale że cały czas wino popijała, to nie była już tak ostrożna, jak na początku przyjazdu.

– Kunigas nierówny kunigasowi. Nie twierdziłam nigdy, że od Mendoga pochodzimy. A nawet jeśli, pokrewieństwo nie jest tak bliskie jak rodu Giedymina. Nie rościmy sobie praw do udzielnego księstwa. Z resztą, co by to było za księstwo? Zamek i parę okolicznych wiosek? Zaraz uległoby naporowi państwa krzyżackiego. Tylko zjednoczeni mamy szanse stawić im opór.

Kiejstut złapał Witolda za ramię, prawie wychlapując mu wino i przypominając Annie, że jej narzeczony też jest na uczcie.

– Słyszysz, synu, jaką sobie żonę wybrałeś? Nie dość, że nie nudzi jej polityka, to jeszcze z sensem prawi.

Witold miał trochę inne zdanie na temat możliwości skutecznego odpierania siłą Krzyżaków, ale mądrze zachowywał je dla siebie. I tak uśmiechnął sie na pochwałę i _nie_ przylgnął do prawie tulącej go ręki ojca.

Anna tymczasem opamiętała się co do ilości wypitego wina. Rozmowy wkraczały na tematy, w których wolałaby się najpierw zorientować co do opinii innych domowników na nie i być w pełni trzeźwa, zanim wypowie swoje zdanie. O ile ktoś ją o nie zapyta. Głupio byłoby narobić sobie wrogów w pierwszy dzień. I tak miała niejasne przeczucie, że Biruta jej nienawidzi.

– Udałabym się na spoczynek, jeśli pozwolicie. Droga to jednak daleka była, – oznajmiła. 

Kiejstut puścił syna, a Annie nie umknęła subtelna zmiana opanowanego zwykle wyrazu twarzy młodego księcia. 

– Witold, pokaż księżniczce jej komnaty. 

Kiedy wnuk Giedymina podawał jej rękę, był znów doskonale opanowany i dworny. Wyszli z sali ogrzewanej ogniem kominka, ale było jej ciepło od wypitego wina i od ciała Witolda obok. Wszystko zaczynało wydawać sie jej snem. Albo faktycznie była zmęczona po podróży albo przesadziła z tym winem.

– Powiedz, sama tego żubra ustrzeliłaś? – czuła wibracje głosu Witolda przytulona do jego ramienia.

– Jednym strzałem, – uśmiechnęła się dumnie.

– Krewka jesteś.

Anna zmarszczyla brwi, zastanawiając się, czy to pochwała czy reprymenda. Ale sposób, w jaki Witold na nią patrzył, rozwiał jej obawy. Już widziała ten błysk w oku, kiedy ojciec się do niego zwracał. Tym razem względy wobec niej nie mogły być udawane. Książę też już najtrzeźwiejszy nie był, a na pewno nie mógł przygotować sobie zawczasu mowy wychwalającej umiejętności polowania księżniczki. 

– Jesteśmy na miejscu. – Witold zatrzymał sie przed dębowymi drzwiami. Ozdobione były runami, z których Anna kilka rozpoznała. 

– To na płodność?

– Pomysł matki, nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, – wymamrotał Witold.

Anna poczuła ciepło na policzkach i nagle zdała sobie sprawe z tego, jak są blisko, sami, właściwie w środku nocy.

Witold sięgnął do skobla. Anna odwróciła się z powrotem do niego i znaleźli się tuż naprzeciwko siebie. Ręka ksiecia powędrowała do jej twarzy; pogłaskał ją po policzku.

– Twoje oczy naprawdę są jak czarne perły. Nie kłamałem wcześniej. 

– Pięknie mówiłeś. 

– I szczerze. Jesteś piękna. I odważna. Waleczność twoja dorównuje mądrości. 

Anna uśmiechnęła się.

– Mówisz jak wajdelota.

– Mogę cię pocałować?

Anna nie odpowiedziała. Nie słowami. Ale może on też umiał patrzeć równie przenikliwie, jak jego matka, bo pochylił się ostatni dzielący ich kawałek i jego usta dotknęły jej ust. Broda drapała i łaskotała ją w policzki, ale to było tylko tło dla ciepła i miękkości jego ust. Jego język wsunął sie między jej wargi, rozchylając je delikatnie. Pozwoliła mu prowadzić, usiłując naśladować jego ruchy, aż zabrakło jej tchu i odsunęła się o krok. 

Witold przysunął się pół kroku bliżej i zanurzył twarz w jej włosach.

– Pachniesz lasem, – powiedział, – a smakujesz słodko jak miód. 

Smak miodu też czuła, bo pełno było go na uczcie. I w ogóle normalnie uznałaby takie słowa za silenie się na komplementy. Jednak albo Witold był wyjątkowo przekonujący albo była to wina/zasługa ich bliskości, że Anna nie była w stanie myśleć racjonalnie.

– Powinnam już iść. 

– Tak.

Nadal stali w niszy zamkniętych drzwi.

– Ślub niedługo, powinnam... powinniśmy...

– Zaczekać z tym do ślubu?

– Tak.

Witold milczał przez chwilę. Anna próbowała wykrzesać z siebie cień chrześcijańskiej przyzwoitości i cieszyć się przypuszczalnej przewagi.

– Mój ojciec... moi rodzice pierwszy raz byli ze sobą w namiocie wojskowym. Bez żadnych świadków czy kapłanów. Tylko oni i bogowie. To jest najważniejsze w małżeństwie – połączenie dwojga ludzi; a cała reszta to tylko przedstawienie dla świata.

Kiedy przyjdzie wesele, zjadą się goście i swawoli nie będzie końca. Będziemy musieli zabawiać tłum, a chwila dla nas będzie pozbawiona prywatności. Pełno wścibskich uszu za drzwiami, a pewnie i oczu. Jeśli chcesz, to poczekam, ale czy teraz nie jest lepiej?

Teraz Anna zastanawiała się w ciszy.

– Jeśli chodzi ci o twojego boga-

Anna położyła mu palce na ustach,

– Chodź, – i wciągnęła go za sobą do komnaty.

***

– No, co o niej myślisz? Mnie się podoba.

– Nie tobie ma się podobać, tylko naszemu synowi.

– Jemu chyba też, skoro jeszcze nie wrócił.

Biruta dolała sobie miodu.

– Co tobie? Widziałaś coś we wróżbie?

– Nie.

– To skąd ta kwaśna mina?

– Ona jest chrześcijanką. 

– Cóż, każdy ma jakieś wady, – wzruszył ramionami Kiejstut.

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszam do komentowania i poza tym dyskusji jakby ktoś był chętny zwłaszcza w tematach:  
> 1\. Jak skończył Niemierza :>  
> 2\. (powiązany nieco z pierwszym) czy to nie cudowne, że Witold i Czupurna to obecnie Zła Królowa i Łowca?


End file.
